dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blackhawk Squadron
Blackhawks' full names Not all versions of the Blackhawks have full names given, so I think it's best not to use them on every version, at least not retroactively. Just a rundown of the different versions: Quality Universe, Earth-Two/X, Earth-One, New Earth (Chaykin), Post-Zero Hour * Andre: not given a full name until . So technically, only New Earth and maybe Post-Zero Hour. * Blackhawk: given the name Bart in . His Who's Who article puts some doubt on how true that is, and AbsCOIE says #242-250 is non-canon. Chaykin uses Janos Prohaska, as does Post-Zero Hour. * Chop-Chop: was Chop-Chop until , when he was named Liu Huang (Earth-One). Then in Evanier's run (#251), he was Wu Cheng. Chaykin uses Weng Chan. Post-Zero Hour uses Wu Cheng again. AbsCOIE says #203 is non-canon, so our two articles need to be merged. * Chuck: his father was called Mister Wilson in (QU), so this is true for all versions except Chaykin, where he's Sirianni. Calling him "Charles" as we do is conjectural, as to my knowledge, his full name was never given. * Hendrickson/sen: named Hans in (QU), so arguably, Hans in all others, except Chaykin, where it's Ritter. Not sure on Post-ZH. * Olaf: Bjornson is revealed in (Earth-One). * Stanislaus: see Andre; not named until Chaykin. I think it's safest to use short version for all versions until the full name appears; versions first appearing can have the full name. Some would need renaming. An additional problem is Zero Hour, which merged parts of the original team, the Evanier team and the Chaykin team into one... a team where Blackhawk is Janos, Chop-Chop is Wu Cheng, Zinda was active during WWII (which she never was originally), from 1940 to at least 1950. The others are also the original versions. And then, someone suddenly mentions the no longer existing "Captain Sirianni" in the pages of JSA. I'm starting to think this needs to be the next installment in the "...is confusing" series. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:08, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Just going over all Post-Zero Hour appearances... :* -39: apart from mixing up the Killer Sharks, it confirms Wu Cheng as Chop-Chop and Janos as Blackhawk. :* uses Wu Cheng, reveals all of them are dead and Chop Chop was the last to die. :* gives nationalities (apparently, Texas is a nationality now). Olaf is Swedish, Hendrickson is Dutch. :* features a Chuck that has black hair like Sirianni, but is from Texas like Wilson. :* DC Comics Encyclopedia is basically a writeup of the Chaykin days, with no mention of anything else. It does, erroneously, list Hendrickson as Danish. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Separate Earth-One page? Currently, we have one page for QU, E-1 and New Earth. All the individual members do have individual pages. We probably need a page for QU, one for Earth-Two. The problem is Earth-One - it's Earth-One and Post-Zero Hour. New Earth is only Post-Crisis/Pre-Zero Hour. Would Earth-One need a separate page? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:47, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Dark Nights: Metal Is the Blackhawk team we see in Dark Nights: Metal the same team as the one that appeared in the early stages of the New 52 or is it a completely different team? DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:36, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to go for a new one. A new one based on the Silver Age one. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:02, August 26, 2017 (UTC)